The Team
Fargo Shadowrunners So, Fargo is just big enough and has enough trouble to support shadowrunners, sure. Part-timers mostly, people who will do the occasional crime for money, but generally speaking only one team at a time of full-time shadowrunners. For the last quarter of a century the Team has been run by the Underberg Family and can be hired by reaching out to them. The Current Team The latest incarnation of the team is a six-person squad made up of a combination of locals and outsiders, formed by the Underbergs in the wake of the destruction of the previous Team. *Ether - Yeah, THAT Ether. Turns out she's back. *Gild - A relative newcomer, social engineer, ran some with the previous Team *Kirin - A Drone rigger from out West, rumor pegs her as a technomancer *Techno - Apparently some kind of hot-shot decker who seems to have come out of nowhere. *Linc Yellowjacket - ex-Medical Shaman. I suppose the Shadows are the only place that will take him after what happened in Unicorn Park... *Alvie Kelp - A runner from Back East. Previous intel had this one pegged as a lone operator. Looks like previous intel needs to get updated. These guys are new, but so far they've been wildly successful on the two jobs they've done so far. The Underground Rumor Mill has been buzzing with their exploits (names courtesy of the wags over at Matrix Free Fargo). *"The Organ Run" - The theft of a black-ops genetically-engineered bovine immune organ from the experimental Ag Labs at NDRU. While not as well known, this run has had far-reaching effects, both discrediting the Old Man 's heir Dr. Richard Kaeding and accidentally catapulting hero-cop Russell Tallboy to Matrix stardom. *"Get Me From The Church on Time." - This is the big one so far. The daring daylight extraction of GCS exec Nelson Klein from Last Lutheran Church during The Old Man 's funeral. It was big, flashy and utterly successful. It has gathered them a cult following (follow Race Cannon on YouTrix for the viral footage) and provoked a response from local law enforcement . The Previous Team The previous Shadowteam (usually simply called 'The Team' or 'The Fargo Team' by out-of-towners) was a three-runner squad, with numerous part-timers hired on to fill the gaps when the need arose. They operated from the early 2060's to 2075 when they were geeked in the field, best as anyone can tell on the evening of 7/3/75 or the morning of 7/4/75, the day their bodies were found washed up on the banks of the Red River. *Roadwork - Rigger and leader of The Team *The Thunder - local sports star turned runner in the Shadows *Lady Lightrider - mage and the conscience of the team. Other Runners Roadwork's Team often worked with other talent as the jobs required it and there are some notable names in surrounding areas who have worked with them. * Golden Boy - Winnipeg's own PhysAd superhero * Iktomi - Drek Hot decker out of the Oceti Sakowin * Lake Rat - Rigger and Smuggler, Works out of Detroit Lakes with the Lake Devils * Popcorn - Outlaw Tech from Seattle, worked with the Team until joining the Tiospaye. * Gild - Started out doing contract work with this version of the Team * Ether - Used to hire on occasionally as extra muscle with the Team during the early 60's. Earlier Versions of the Team The First Fargo Team (Mid-2030's to Mid-2040's) The "New Team " (2046 to 2059) Other Teams *Other Places also have Shadowrunners Return to: Underworld Category:Underworld Category:Shadowrunner